The history of Dr House and Blackheart
by blackiesbells27
Summary: a story about how dr. house and blackheart met.
1. Chapter 1

_The History of Dr.House and Blackheart_

_It all began in the 1900s when Blackheart was a patient of Dr. House. Blackheart was tested for "unwanted touching" because everytime he touched someone, their souls were sucked out of them. Also. they were poisioned. House didn't want Blackheart as a patient, but he has too. He doesn't want him as a patient because of the history they had together. In High School, Blackheart use to get House in trouble and cursed. Blackhearts dad(the devil) told House about a deal. Being"the rider" . We know him as "Ghost Rider". House was wondering what he got in return. Mefostopheles(the devil) said," You get to work with Cuddy(the girl he loves) as a doctor". House accepts. He signs the contract with his blood. Blackheart felt something was wrong. Its all Mefostopheles fault. His father wants him dead. Blackhearts heart is gone. Torn out by the souls set free by the contract of Sanfangonza. Blackheart desires to defeat House in Hell. Meanwhile, its time to change to Ghost Rider. House hears a voice; its Mefostopheles. He's calling him and telling him its time! He changes into a monster. Skin rots off while his flesh is burning him alive. Bones apppear flaming like a thousand suns. Here he is.. The Rider. His skull is on fire and leather jacket .. Pitch black with black pants and biker boots. Spikes appear on his shoulders and wrists. The battle begins. Blackheart comes from the middle of nowhere with "The Hidden". "The Hidden" are angels casted out of heaven. They each contain an element of Earth. Air, Water, and Nature. They all come to Hell with Blackheart. House(Ghost Rider) appears to be very mad. He tells them that he is going to send them all nack to Hell to stay. Blackheart is mad too. House comes up to Blackheart and gives him the "pennet stare". Blackheart looks terrified.. GhostRider says"look into my eyes.." Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocence.. feel their pain".! Blackheart laughs histarically. He told House"Ha! That won't work on me.. I have no soul to burn."Then House left Hell. House calls out Mefostopheles. He comes from Hell.. House says to him," I want you dead Mefostopheles". Mefostopheles is enraged. Back to changing. House changes back to "the rider" and uses " Hells Pistol" and shoots Mefostopheles 5 times in the head. He dies while souls he collected escape his damned body. Everything from then on changed forever. Seems like life started all over again. House becomes"Dr. House". Finally working with Cuddy. Like usual, he is being smartelicky.. Then an unsuspected visitor comes in. "Guess who?" THERE IS STILL HELLTO PAY..._


	2. Chapter 2 hell 2 pay

Blackie is back! Dr. House is stunned. Not seeing him for ages... Blackie was there to give him a message.. The message was" House, this time, you will die .. I will have revenge!" House laughed histarically.. He said," the apple doesn't fall far from the tree". ( like house is,.,, he is a smart elic with a bad temper...) Then in this time.. cuddy comes in surprisengly.. She is wondering" what the hell is going on.. House you have a patient to operate on, why are you not doing your job?" Well, house got pissed. he told cuddy to leave now.. She yelled for alittle while until she cried. Then she slammed the door behind her.. Blackie laughed in grievence! "Man! your women must be the nit picky type huh house.. haha." House says" she's not my women, but we do have a past." Blackie says," Oh yeah,, back to business... we have a scorch to settle" House says " Bring it on you shitalki mushroom.." Blackie said" Okay u wussy.." House says "Oh its on" Blackie says "oh, its already been brought house"they get put to Hell... Now they are ready to start.. House is turning into the rider.. Skin peeling lushiously while his skull is burning.. he is ready.. Blackie is stunned that he can still change into Ghost Rider.." You old fart,, I wouldn't think you can still change into the rider" Ghost Rider said," Go to hell:" Blackie says" We are in Hell" LOL... They start battle.. the rider uses hells pistol.. its a clean shot.. hit blackie right in between the eyes.. Blackie screams in pain.. Then blackie somehow heals.. Then. Here it comes.. THE DEMOND WITHIN.,.demond form.. awesome huh? well blackie is very awsome,, his gleeming red eyes penetrate ghost rider.. the rider falls in fury.. then with his claws.. blackheart tears his skull apart.. then chews on his body parts.. then Ghost Rider is no more.. Blackie wins.. Finally HELL WAS PAYED!


End file.
